


Разбитые носы — словно розы

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Давай возьмём наш золотой нож и принесём клятву на крови, малыш"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 8





	Разбитые носы — словно розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody Noses Are Just Like Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605127) by [killewich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich), [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Виктор Зсасз был хорошей собачкой и всегда охотно подчинялся.

А если собачка хорошая — значит, будет допущена ближе.

— Зсасз, — зовёт его Роман, облизав губы.

Виктор присоединяется в нему в пустой клубной зоне и останавливается у противоположной стороны столика. Он не говорит — молча ждёт, когда ему позволят. Он бросает взгляд на Романа, и беспокойство пропадает, когда Виктор получает подтверждение того, что был вызван не за тем, чтобы успокоить босса после очередного приступа. Окинув Сайониса оценивающим взглядом, Виктор склоняет голову в ожидании дальнейших инструкций.

— Давай, — Роман нетерпеливо поглаживает место рядом с собой, — присаживайся.

Виктор с охотой подчиняется, пытаясь скрыть слабую улыбку на губах. И получается у него это не очень хорошо.

Роман гладит его по щеке, как только он садится туда, куда было приказано, и широко улыбается.

— Послушный мальчик, — низким голосом приговаривает Сайонис, — ты отлично поработал сегодня, — он смотрит в глаза Зсасза, жадно ожидая реакции.

О, это настоящая награда.

Зсасз всё ещё склоняет голову, но улыбка на его лице слишком заметна. Его мозг усердно работает в этот момент, а глаза прикрыты, будто он пытается тщательно сформулировать свой ответ. Лицо Виктора нагревается, уши краснеют.

Роман чувствует слабую дрожь подчинённого и крепче удерживает его лицо, затем наклоняется ближе, и его голос становится тихим шёпотом.

— М-м, что такое? Ты можешь говорить.

— Спасибо, — выпаливает Виктор. Его взгляд растерянно мечется вокруг — Зсасз не знает, куда ему позволено смотреть.

 _Боги_ , такой послушный.

Роман приподнимает его лицо, сталкиваясь со смущённым выражением, которое лишь возрастает, в то время как глаза щурятся от восторга.

— Ты очень хороший мальчик, ты знаешь об этом? — Сайонис ничего не может с собой поделать, он опьянён властью, господством над подчинённым, который так открыто посвящает ему всего себя.

Виктор замурлыкал бы прямо сейчас, если бы мог. Он любил получать похвалу от босса — это было редко, а потому имело особую ценность. Зная, что Роман ни с кем больше не обращается подобным образом… Зсасз просто млеет, находясь в центре внимания, не осмеливаясь шевелиться.

Роман использует вторую руку, чтобы заставить Зсасза повернуть лицо.

— Я задал вопрос, Виктор.

Зрачки Зсасза сужаются, и он задерживает дыхание. Трудно сосредоточиться, услышав своё имя из _его_ уст. Что… что он должен ответить? Он предпочитает тихо скулить, его нижняя губа подрагивает. Он хочет и дальше быть хорошим!

К счастью, его реакции, кажется, хватает. Роман наслаждается ею.

— Скажи мне.

— Да? — хрипло отзывается Виктор и тут же закрывает глаза. Он надеется, что дал правильный ответ.

— _Да_.

Пожалуй, лучшее слово, которое он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Его глупая, чрезмерно возбуждённая улыбка становится шире, и он медленно открывает глаза. Зсасз чувствует, как в его животе скручивается обжигающий узел. Это даже лучше, чем оставлять порезы на своей коже. Виктор дышит через нос, в его рту всё пересохло.

Роман ухмыляется и берёт пальцами его за подбородок, свободной рукой опираясь на стол.

— А знаешь, что получают хорошие мальчики?

Зсасз загипнотизирован. Новый вопрос, на который у него нет ответа. Он умоляюще смотрит на Романа.

Однако Сайонис нарочно медлит. Он направляет голову Виктора ниже, как бы заставляя кивнуть, и не встречает никакого сопротивления.

Затем целует Виктора в макушку, на мгновение задерживая губы чуть дольше и слыша, как Зсасз шумно выдыхает. Рука Романа двигается по шее подчинённого, нащупывая его пульс. Конечно же, он учащён, а кожа тут же покрывается мурашками от одного прикосновения.

Роман откидывает голову назад. Он облизывает губы и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Его хватка чуть-чуть усиливается, и он чувствует, как Виктор вообще перестаёт дышать, как по команде.

И вправду, хорошая собачка.

— Никому в этом мире я не доверяю так, как тебе, Зсасз, — произносит Сайонис почти сладко. Виктор склоняет голову, но не пытается отстраниться. Это доказательство его послушания. Роман наслаждается контролем, — ни-ко-му, — он ждёт ещё немного, после чего убирает руку, позволяя подчинённому отдышаться.

К и без того затуманенной голове Зсасза от недолгой нехватки кислорода прибавляется ощущение опьянения. Виктор медленно моргает, но до сих пор не отстраняется.

Он сделает для Романа что угодно. Абсолютно.

— Посмотри на меня.

Его голова резко дёргается.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы добавить ещё один шрам на твоё тело, м-м? Сегодня я щедрый.


End file.
